A New Tradition
by RhysMerilot
Summary: As far as traditions go, this was one Regina Mills definitely hadn't been expecting. One-Shot. SwanQueen


**Author's Notes: Set in the far future post season 5, G!P warning**

* * *

The house was quiet, as it always was those days, but it wasn't the quiet that bothered her. It was the memories she had of Henry, memories she'd been thinking about all week leading up to this very day. Halloween had always been a special night and one of Henry's favorite holidays. Every year, she'd spent weeks making his costume of choice and every year, during the second weekend of October, they decorated the house and the front porch. This year not even a single pumpkin sat outside and her lights had been kept off as she hadn't bought any candy that year.

This year marked the second year Henry was off at college in Boston studying literature and other writing studies with a dream to become a writer one day. He had sent her a text early in the evening, a picture of him and his girlfriend he'd met a year prior, both of them dressed as pirates and his one line text that followed that said "Happy Halloween, Mom. I love you."

She had scoffed the moment she saw their costume choices, but she had also laughed a few minutes afterwards at it all. It had been years since Captain Guyliner had been alive and any ill-harbored feelings she had towards him had long since been forgotten. But as she poured herself a second glass of wine and grabbed her phone to pull the picture back up, it brought back another wave of memories of Henry when he was just a young child.

Before Emma Swan had come into their lives and changed absolutely everything in every way, Henry had always loved to go trick-or-treating, Regina never too far behind him as he raced from house to house. One particular memory stood out the most and that was from the year before Emma Swan had come into their lives. Henry had insisted on being Harry Potter and she had spent a solid week making the costume for him, stitching on the handmade Gryffindor patch with care and patience. But the robe had been too long and too heavy, but he still insisted it was fine and that she didn't need to hem it. By the time he reached the second house and she waited on the sidewalk with some of the other parents, she knew something was bound to happen, and just what that was she hadn't known at the time.

Henry, as excited as he was to make it to the third house, the scariest one on the whole block aside from their own and Regina had instructed Sidney Glass to stand at her door to hand out her candy to the children that year, he tripped on his handmade robe and broke his left wrist. It was the last year he had gone trick-or-treating, but not the last year that they decorated the house.

That stopped for a few years when life had been hectic and crazy, always one thing after another, one realm after another, one curse after another. When everything finally just settled and they began to truly live their lives, it fell apart in other ways. Heartbreak and death lingered over her head and Emma's, but it had been Henry who invited Emma over just weeks after Hook's death to have her help decorate the house for the first time in nearly five years. Emma had, from that day, became a part of their Halloween tradition, and Regina had fond memories of the years that had followed that included Emma as well.

The best memory she had was during Henry's senior year of high school where she was talked into turning half of her house into a haunted house for the neighborhood kids to wander through before they got their candy at the back door. It took Henry and Emma weeks to convince her and when she had finally caved—because she found it so hard to say no to them both—that was when the real fun began.

Her backyard became chaos as Emma and Henry worked on the props, sometimes employing the help of David and Leroy in the build. Regina spent most of her time with the sewing machine, making red velvet drapes to hang over the walls and from the ceiling to create the maze that had been meticulously mapped out throughout the first floor of the house. Two days before Halloween, Emma and Henry spent hours when he wasn't in school and when she wasn't working, setting up the house and getting everything ready. The night before Halloween, Regina hadn't even been aware that Emma had stayed over, crashing in the guest room, because they had finished setting everything up exactly as they planned.

She blamed her embarrassing scream that morning when she walked out of her room on the fact she had just woken up, but the mask that Emma wore, a wolf mask of all things, had been absolutely terrifying, though she'd never admit that. Emma had laughed for hours, recalling the story to Henry who had slept through the whole incident. Regina had shot her a glare every time she laughed about it, but it wasn't one out of malice, but more of annoyance than anything else.

That night had been fun and a huge success. Regina had dug out an old outfit from her time in the Enchanted Forest and she had scared some of the younger children almost to the brink of tears despite the fact that none of them had known her back in the Enchanted Forest, only having heard stories of her from their parents. At the end of the night, the three of them were beyond exhausted, but it had been worth it.

It was also the night that Emma kissed her, just a simple good night kiss at the front door before promising to come over early the next morning to help her and Henry dismantle their haunted house and clean everything up. That kiss, as simple as it was, had kept her up for most of the night. When Emma had shown up the next morning, bright and early with a box of pastries from Granny's, she didn't act any different and she never mentioned the kiss.

The next Halloween, Emma spent a week trying to convince her to go to the party that Ruby was throwing at the diner, much to Granny's dismay. Regina gave in only because it was Henry's first year away at college and she hadn't wanted to spend that night alone in her house, another night alone just like all the nights before since he had left. Emma showed up at the house just before six, dressed in a rather ridiculous looking body suit that made her look like a skeleton. It was revealing as it clung to every inch of her body, and Regina had chosen something simple that year, cat ears and a tail she'd stitched on to her tight black dress. She had spent the entire night trying not to stare at Emma's body, but it had been an impossible feat and she had been caught, several times, not only by Emma, but also by Ruby as well.

How they ended up making out in the back hallway just before midnight, Regina still couldn't recall. She could blame it on the alcohol they'd drank that night, but she knew it was more than that and she herself wasn't ready to admit to anything then.

And she still wasn't to this very day.

Regina rose from the sofa in the study and walked over to the desk where she'd left the bottle of merlot. She poured herself another glass and gasped when she heard the distinct sounds of footsteps just out in the hallway. Clutching her full glass in one hand, her phone in the other, she moved quietly towards the partially open door and listened carefully. She heard nothing and after a moment, she shook her head, blaming it on the wine she'd already drank even though she barely had a buzz.

Just as she was about to sit back on the couch, she heard the second step near the top of the stairs creak loudly. Since her magic was always unstable when she'd been drinking, she headed up the stairs quickly in hopes of catching whoever dared break into her home while she was there. She searched each room, one after the other, turning up absolutely nothing by the time she reached her own bedroom. She was about to call herself crazy and delusional when she heard something knock over downstairs.

With a shake of her head, she found Emma's number in her phone and called her immediately. If someone was in her house, she wanted them to be caught and thrown into jail. Emma's phone was unfortunately off and it went straight to voice mail. Irritated, Regina listened to her message with a roll of her eyes.

"It's Emma, I'm obviously not able to answer your call right now. If you're looking to talk to Emma Swan, you know where else to find me, if you're looking to talk to the Sheriff, call the station."

"Swan, it's me," Regina said and she paused for a second. "It's Regina. I believe someone is in my house and you—you idiot, why the hell is your phone off right now when I need you?"

She growled under her breath and pulled up the number for the Sheriff's station, relieved when the call was answered before the second ring. "Sheriff's station, Sheriff—"

"David, where is she?"

"Regina?"

"Where is she?" She repeated, mindful to keep her voice a whisper as she lingered in her bedroom. "Where is Emma?"

"She took tonight off," David replied. "She's at home as far as I know, handing out candy to the neighborhood kids. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I believe there is someone in my house, Charming," she sighed and she pinched the bridge of her nose before reaching for her glass of wine she'd put down on the vanity and took a sip. "I keep hearing things inside the house and I've already looked upstairs and—"

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm in my bedroom."

"Stay there. I'll come around and check things out. I'll be there in five minutes, and Regina?" David said quickly and she could hear him walking quickly. "Whatever you do, don't do anything and just stay in your room. Lock the door."

"David—" Regina pulled her phone away to see the call had ended. "Damn it."

Regina scrolled through her contacts, knowing that she'd saved the number of Emma's landline somewhere. She just chuckled dryly when she pulled up the number, filed under the name DO from Emma's days as the Dark One. She hit the call button and took another sip of her wine, but the line just rang and rang until the machine picked up.

"I'm not here right now, but you know what to do."

"Damn it, Swan, the least you can do is answer your damn phone!" Regina growled right as the beep ended, it no doubt ending up as a message on her machine before she could hang up. Regina shook her head and downed the rest of her wine placing the glass down on her vanity before moving towards the bedroom door to lock it.

Just as she slid the lock into place, her cell chimed indicating that she received a text. She swiped at the screen to read the text from an unknown and blocked number.

 ** _Are you a coward, my Queen?_**

Regina furrowed her brow and quickly typed a response, asking who they were. She began to pace the floor, her heels falling silent against the carpet and after two minutes passed, there was nothing. No response. Regina checked the time, knowing it had been a good five minutes already since her phone call with David had ended. He should be there any second now and she walked over to the window to look out, but she saw only groups of trick-or-treaters making their way down the street and no Sheriff's cruiser in sight.

Regina moved away from the window and with a lick of concentration, she transported the bottle of wine into her hand from the study. She pulled of the cork, took a swig straight from the bottle before grabbing her empty glass off the vanity, and poured the last of the wine. She jumped when her phone chimed and she swiped at the screen to read the text from the blocked number.

 ** _It was a yes or a no question, my Queen. Are you a coward? If the answer is no, why are you hiding in your bedroom instead of searching the house for me?_**

Regina nearly dropped her phone. Furious, she angrily tapped her response.

 **I am not a coward. Whoever you are, you have made a grave mistake.**

 ** _Have I? If anyone has made a mistake, it was you for calling the Sheriff. Tell me, my Queen, if you are not a coward, why did you call for help?_**

Regina's thumbs hovered over the screen as she thought of her answer. Her first instinctual thought had been to call Emma because she was not only the Sheriff, but she was still very much the Savior even to that very day. Before she could type her response, her phone chimed again.

 ** _The Sheriff isn't coming, my Queen. What next? Are you still denying that you are a coward or are you going to come out of your room and look for me? Take matters into your own hands as you always used to before…_**

Regina was trembling, not in fear, but with anger. She called the station again, but the call wasn't answered. She ended the call after the tenth ring, found David's number and called it, but before it even began to ring, her phone disappeared out of her hand.

"Whoever you are, _you_ are the one who just made a grave mistake!" Regina roared and she stormed over to the door, unlocked it and yanked it open.

The house was now pitch black aside from the light in her room and she walked down the hallway to where the switch was and flicked it several times, the lights in the hallway staying dark each time.

Quietly she made her way down the winding staircase in the dark and saw a soft light under the study door when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She clenched her hands into tight fists as she walked over to the study door and pushed it open, her magic rippling faintly at her fingertips, ready to fight whatever or whomever had decided to break into her house to play a petty game with her.

She stopped short just a few steps into the room. Standing by the sofa was none other than Emma Swan and she was wearing a very tight leather dress that barely covered her backside. Thigh high boots covered most of her legs and she wore a utility belt with only a pair of handcuffs clipped to them and on her head was an oversized hat with the word "Police" written on the front.

"Regina," Emma purred as she strolled over to her. "Did you call for help?"

"Y—yes I did."

"What can I do for you?" Emma asked, her voice low and husky and it sent shivers down Regina's spine. "Regina?"

"There is someone in the house."

"Stay here," Emma said and she motioned over to the sofa. "Sit down. I'll take a look and I'll be right back."

Regina's eyes trailed over Emma's body as she walked past her, the leather dress quietly squeaking with every step. Her heart was racing, thundering in her chest, and the moment Emma stepped out of the study, she let go of the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

She moved to sit down on the sofa when she noticed her cell sitting on the coffee table. Grumbling under her breath, she picked it up and on the lock screen there was a message from Emma.

 ** _Come and find me, my Queen. I want to play a little game. You have five minutes starting from the moment I walked out. If you don't find me first…let's just say there will be a surprise or two in store for you when I find you._**

Games, Emma wanted to play games. Confused, Regina walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a hefty bottle of cider. Her hands were shaking as she removed the cork and instead of getting a glass, she took a sip straight from the bottle and then another before placing it back into the cabinet. Emma wanted to play games, a childish game of hide and seek nonetheless, and she was utterly confused as to why, not to mention _why_ Emma was wearing such a _naughty_ outfit.

"Emma?" Regina called out as she walked out into the dark foyer. There was nothing but silence that answered her. She headed for the stairs, picking up on a hint of magic that was almost as familiar as her own. "Emma, I am not playing this ridiculous game with you. There is an intruder in my house and you're here playing games! This is highly unprofessional. Come out right this instant!"

Silence.

Her rage was bubbling hotter inside of her and she stormed up the stairs, following the trail of magic Emma had no doubt left behind for her to pick up on. She grit her teeth as she walked down the hall to her bedroom where the trail suddenly stopped. She tentatively pushed open the bedroom door, the lights now off in there as well. She fumbled against the wall for the switch and growled under her breath when the lights didn't come on at all.

"You are testing my patience right now. If you are in here—"

"That's the whole point, Regina," Emma said from somewhere inside the dark room, close but far. "Hide and seek. Tell me you've played this game before."

"I am not in the mood to play games with you, Swan."

She could hear Emma laughing softly and she walked around to the other side of the bed, unprepared for the strong hands that reached out for her wrists. She was turned around forcibly and then she felt the cool metal of the cuffs on one hand. She struggled, but Emma was stronger and quicker than her and she slapped the other cuff on her wrist before forcing her to sit down on the edge of her bed.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Regina roared. "Swan, so help me, if you don't take these cuffs off of me right this instant—"

"This didn't exactly go to plan," Emma said quietly and Regina could only just barely make out her features in the darkness of the room. "It was more than five minutes, but I didn't exactly find you either."

"What is the meaning of this?" Regina demanded. "And why the hell are you wearing that outfit?"

"Are they on too tight?"

"No, but—"

"Do I need to gag you too?" Emma chuckled and with a snap of her fingers, the bedside lamp turned on. "What I want is for you to listen to—"

"Take these cuffs off me right this instant!"

"To listen to me without interrupting me. Can do you that, Regina?" Emma continued and there was something about the way she spoke, the huskiness in her voice, the confidence that spilled forth, that made Regina clamp her mouth shut and nod her head wordlessly. "Good. Now, where were we?"

Regina stayed silent and watched as Emma began to pace the floor in front of her, giving her a few moments to rake her eyes over her lithe body. The way the short, tight leather dress clung to her slight curves made it look like it had been painted on. There was no denying that even in her early forties, Emma Swan had the body of a goddess. Regina licked over her lips as her heart continued to race hard and fast in her chest and she was almost certain that if Emma listened carefully enough, that she'd be able to hear it too.

"You know, I was thinking about this the other day, about tradition and how we used to always decorate the house on Halloween," Emma said and she continued to pace in front of her, but she slowed down as she spoke. "I thought last year you just didn't want to bother because it was the first year that Henry was gone, so I didn't push the issue. We still had Thanksgiving and Christmas with him and then Easter. I thought maybe that would be different this Halloween, you know, even though Henry isn't home to help us decorate the house and hand out candy to the kids."

Regina watched Emma carefully, not sure where she was going with this. "Is that why you are wearing that outfit? For Halloween? Please tell me that the Sheriff wasn't handing out candy wearing _that_."

"No," Emma chuckled throatily. "My mom and Neal are at my place doing that for me. I wore this for _you_ , Regina."

"What?"

"You see," Emma said and she sighed softly, not stopping her pacing as she ran her hands over her leather-clad hips. "I thought maybe we could start a new tradition on Halloween, just you and me. Guess I really didn't think this out too much if you called for help, hmm?"

"You are the intruder?"

"Yes."

Regina rolled her eyes and shifted on the bed. "I see. And what was the whole idea behind this, Emma? To play childish games while you're dressed like a hooker?"

Emma laughed and shook her head. She pulled the hat off and shook her hair free and she tossed the hat on the bed just behind Regina. "I have been dropping hints for years, Regina, and not once have you ever picked up on any of them."

"Hints? That you secretly wanted to become some kind of a hooker?"

"No," Emma chuckled. "God, this is so stupid. I should've just told you."

"And you called me a coward when I think you are the one that is."

"I am," she whispered and she moved to stand in front of her and she took a deep breath before moving to straddle Regina's legs. "Have you really not picked up on anything, Regina? Have you really not noticed how much time we spend together now? Have you really not noticed that we flirt with each other in more than a friendly, playful way?"

"No," she lied and inhaled sharply as Emma placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Two years ago, the first time I kissed you, you never said anything about it the next day or any day after that. I thought maybe you didn't remember or chose not to or whatever," Emma said quietly and she shook her head. "Last year, at the party, I thought maybe you blamed the alcohol and that's why you never brought up the fact that we spent almost an hour making out in the back hallway at the diner. Is that what it was, Regina? Were you just drunk and thought it happened because we'd both been drinking heavily that night?"

"I—I don't know," she stammered and Emma was so close now that she could feel her hot breath spilling out over her suddenly dry lips. "Isn't that what it was?"

"No," Emma murmured. "Not for me. I may have been drunk, but it gave me the courage to drag you into the back hallway and kiss you senseless."

"Why?"

"God, Regina, you don't know why I wanted to kiss you?" Emma groaned quietly and she moved her hands until her fingertips were lightly stroking up the side of her neck. "You have no idea why I still want to kiss you every time I see you?"

"No. I do not."

Regina was trembling for a whole host of reasons and she was fighting the thoughts that were invading her mind, thoughts she wasn't sure if she was still ready to have, but were still there screaming at her to stop denying how she truly felt about Emma Swan. She inhaled sharply, breathing in the soft scent of the vanilla perfume that Emma sometimes wore and found it intoxicating. Emma's lips were so close and all she'd have to do was close the hairsbreadth of a distance to kiss her.

"You truly don't know why?" Emma asked and she leaned back much to Regina's disappointment, but she didn't get up from her lap either. "Seriously, Regina? You have no idea at all why I want to kiss you again?"

"Tell me."

"I want you."

Regina inhaled sharply at the openness of Emma's words, how sure she sounded in that very moment. And just like that, Emma's lips were close to hers once again and she could almost feel those soft lips she'd gone a year without on her own. The bottle wine she had drank along with the few sips of cider was making her head feel fuzzy, but she also knew she was denying what else was making the room feel like it was spinning.

"I want you, Regina," Emma whispered. "All of you and I'm not just talking about kissing you or even just having sex, I want it all with you."

"You—"

"If you think about it," she continued, her confidence wavering as she laughed nervously. "We've practically been together for years now. We do everything together, holidays, birthdays, and dinner every Sunday night for the last two years even though Henry hasn't been here for them like he used to be in the past. We have lunch almost every day together and three nights a week I am here after you eat dinner alone, because you insist you don't need the company, and we share a bottle of wine while we talk about our son."

"We're not together."

"We are, kind of, but it's almost as if we're in limbo here, both of us too afraid to take the next step."

"And this next step involves you wearing this outfit and trying to play a childish game with me and for what?"

"You were ignoring all the hints, all the signs. I thought this would be a way to get your attention," she sighed and Regina licked over her dry lips. "You've always been a little bit stubborn, Regina, but so have I. I need to tell you something, but I'm afraid you'll push me away."

"Something I can't physically do since you cuffed me, Emma."

Emma moved a hand away from her neck and down her back, drawing out a shuddery sigh past her lips before she felt the cuffs magically come undone with a small wave of Emma's hand.

"Tell me."

"I love you," Emma whispered shakily. "I'm in love with you, Regina."

"You're—"

"Yes," she nodded. "I know you don't love easily or accept it, but I also don't love easily, Regina. I think that I've always been in love with you, it just took me a hell of a long time to realize it."

"When did you first realize it?" Regina asked and she was surprised she hadn't pushed Emma off of her yet. She was intrigued and curious now. "Emma?"

"I don't know, years ago. After… _he_ died," she said in a faint whisper. "Maybe even before that. All I know is that I am in love with you, Regina, and I want to be with you. I—I don't know if you feel the same way, if you'll ever feel the same way, but I wanted you to know."

"And you needed to wear this to tell me?" Regina asked as she raised an eyebrow, slightly amused at Emma's choices she'd made. "Why?"

"Like I said before, I thought we could start a new Halloween tradition, just the two of us. That's why I am wearing this. God, this was a stupid idea, wasn't it? I _do_ look like a hooker wearing this. What the hell was I thinking?"

"Starting a new tradition?" Regina asked gently. "And do tell me what this new tradition of ours involves, Em _ma_ ," she said, enunciating her name as her lips curled into a salacious smile. "Role play, perhaps as a way of seducing me?"

"That was the idea," Emma said and she licked over her lips. "It was a stupid idea, wasn't it?"

"No," Regina said and she finally moved to place her hands on Emma's leather-clad hips. "An ill-thought out idea, but not a stupid one. You are absolutely gorgeous, Emma, whether you wear something like this or not," she said, her lips ghosting over Emma's as her hands smoothed up her sides slowly. "I think you may need a lesson on what role play means exactly and how to stick with the role you've chosen to play."

"Okay."

"But," Regina drawled out slowly and she tilted her head slightly to the side. "Perhaps such a lesson could be saved for another time."

Emma nodded as she slipped her fingers through the ends of Regina's hair lightly before she moved her hands to rest at the nape of her neck. "Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Is this one sided? How I feel? Am I the only one who feels this way?"

"No," Regina said and she leaned back in surprise at how honest and open she was, even if she didn't exactly use the same words as Emma had. "No, you're not."

"Can I kiss you?"

"You don't need to ask."

Emma's lips finally captured her own in a soft yet tentative kiss. Regina sighed against her lips, feeling that spark she'd felt the very first time Emma had kissed her and she knew now for certain that it hadn't been a one-time occurrence. She couldn't even blame the alcohol on it either, not that she was going to now or ever again. Regina moved her hands from Emma's sides and up her back before she deepened the kiss, wanting and needing more, wanting to taste her, needing to feel consumed by her.

Something inside both of them was sparked by the kiss and it was a deep, hungry need for so much more. The kiss grew hungry, wanton as their hands grasped at one another, fingers pulling at buttons and zippers until Regina pulled back from Emma's kiss-swollen lips and forced her to get up from her lap.

Regina stood slowly, her blouse partially unbuttoned and Emma's dress just barely hanging on as the zipper along the back had been unzipped completely. Regina licked over her bottom lip as she undid the last few buttons of her blouse and shrugged it off, allowing it to fall haphazardly to the floor as Emma's eyes roamed over her exposed skin and the dainty lace bra she wore. She stepped out of her heels and kicked them under the bed before she moved a hand to the button on her slacks.

"Take those boots off," Regina whispered and she flicked open the button and trailed a finger lazily over the dainty zipper below it.

Emma inhaled sharply before bending slightly to unzip the left boot and Regina shook her head no. She reached down for Emma's leg and propped her foot up on the edge of the bed and she reached for the zipper, sliding it down slowly as her eyes trailed over Emma's body languidly. She pulled the boot free from her foot and tossed it aside before she waited for Emma to repeat the move with her other leg. As Regina eased the other zipper down, she noticed how every breath that Emma took came out as a slight tremble.

Once the other boot was off, Emma stepped forward and tugged on Regina's slacks, pulling them down past her hips until they slid easily down to the floor. Regina smoothed her hands up Emma's abdomen, tugging on the soft leather until Emma shook her head no and took her hands in her own.

Emma nodded and bit her bottom lip before she dipped her head in quickly to capture Regina's lips in another hungry, deep kiss. Regina spun Emma around slowly, not breaking away from the kiss as she guided her down on the bed and she straddled her hips with ease. Emma's hands smoothed down her back slowly, pulling her down flush against her before she slid her hands over the curve of her ass, her fingers teasing over the edge of her matching lace thong.

Even as a bottom, Regina found Emma to be in complete control. She moaned as Emma broke away from her lips and trailed down her neck, her hands moving ever so slowly, ever so surely up her body, along her sides, around her back until she deftly unclasped her bra. Her lips trailed unhurriedly down her chest before tugging on the cups of her bra, freeing her breasts from them as she licked and nipped along her skin. Regina moaned quietly as Emma tugged the bra free from her arms and wrapped her lips over an erect nipple.

"Emma…"

She gasped as Emma rolled them over, her lips trailing over the valley between her breasts to tease her tongue over the tip of her other nipple. She ran her fingers through Emma's soft hair and gently tugged, bringing her back up to her lips. They kissed hard, passionately, deeply, and Regina wasn't shy in grasping at Emma's bare ass, pulling her against the thigh she moved to straddle. She could feel how wet Emma was even through the thin material of her G-string and suddenly she was overcome with needy desire to feel every inch of her bare skin against her own.

"Fuck," Emma groaned as Regina hovered her hands over her body and her skintight leather dress disappeared. "Magic, Regina? Really?"

"How else was I supposed to get it off?" She murmured and she pulled Emma down against her, moaning at the softness of her skin against her own.

"Are we moving too fast?"

Regina responded only by pulling Emma back in for another rough kiss and she lifted her left leg and draped it over Emma's lower back, grinding herself against Emma's strong thigh that was pressing up deliciously against her core. Emma's skin was so hot against her own and she rolled them over, settling back on top of Emma's body as she moved her lips down her neck, licking along the side slowly as Emma's short nails scratched over her shoulders. She leaned back, drinking in the sight of Emma's nearly naked body laid out beneath her and she licked over her lips, teasing a single fingertip over a hardening dusky pink nipple.

Regina's eyes flicked over to the handcuffs that laid near Emma's head and she smirked, wickedly so, and moved to slip them on Emma's hands once she had them just over her head. With one hand she pinned her cuffed hands to the mattress while the other lingered, teasing one nipple and then the other, their lips barely touching, their hearts both thundering hard and in perfect synchrony.

Regina let go of her wrists and began to kiss along her jaw, down her neck, not having to command Emma not to move as she took the wordless orders without moving an inch. Regina trailed her lips down her neck, her tongue dipping out to take a taste of her skin, moaning as she did as the taste of Emma's skin was purely intoxicating and addictive.

She continued to tease her fingers over one nipple while she wrapped her lips around the other and sucked hard, causing Emma to arch up off the bed, but her hands remained still above her head. Regina continued on her descent down Emma's body, her confidence growing with every breathy moan that slipped past Emma's lips.

The night was turning out to be quite the opposite as she had expected. It was clear they both craved power, control, and right now Regina was commandeering complete control over Emma and her body and she hummed in delight at the way Emma completely submitted to her without a single word.

She continued to kiss her way down Emma's toned abdomen and when she reached the top of her G-string, she grabbed the thin material between her teeth and tugged at it playfully. She let it go, listening as it snapped against Emma's skin lightly and it made Emma squirm, but still she kept her hands above her head and remained quiet. The G-string barely covered Emma's sex and the material was already soaked through. Regina could feel her arousal as she trailed her fingers teasingly over her core.

"Fuck," Emma shuddered. "I feel like I'm about to burst, Regina."

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you."

"Emma…"

"I want you to touch me, not tease me," Emma said and she exhaled sharply when Regina complied, rubbing her clit through the thin material. "I want you to take it off," she continued and Regina could hear the arousal dripping in her voice with every word. "And I want to feel your tongue—fuck!"

Regina removed the G-string with a wave of magic and licked over her cunt as she spoke. "Is this what you want?" Regina drawled before teasing her tongue over her slit once more, drinking her in. "Emma?"

"Fuck yes," Emma groaned and she brought her cuffed hands down to Regina's head. "More."

Regina pulled back with a glare and Emma immediately moved her hands back to where they'd been just seconds before. Pleased with her obedience, Regina slicked her finger over Emma's folds before spreading them and licked over her again languidly. Regina wasn't sure how far she could push Emma, but she was more than willing to find out. She nipped at the small bundle of nerves and pulled back, slipping off the bed completely as she ran her hands over her hips and licked over her lips.

"Fuck, Regina…do I have to beg?" Emma murmured. "Is that what you want? For me to beg you to fuck me?"

"No," Regina said sharply, her own arousal flooding through her body at the sight of Emma laid out before her. "What I want is for you to turn around," she said and she inhaled deeply as Emma immediately complied. "On your knees, face down."

"Jesus," Emma breathed out shakily, moving to kneel up on her knees, spreading her legs as she kept her face down against the mattress.

Regina removed her lace thong and knelt on the bed behind Emma. She grasped on to her hips as she rubbed her cunt along Emma's ass, eliciting a moan past both their lips. She reached around and slicked her fingers over Emma's throbbing cunt, her touch no longer teasing.

"Trick-or-treat, Emma."

"Trick," Emma gasped and Regina, despite her magic being unstable, concentrated just hard enough to conjure up a spell she had only dreamt of being able to use for many, many years. "Fuck, is that—Regina?"

Regina pulled back as her clit slowly and magically began to transform into a thick, smooth cock. It wasn't too big, but big enough and she grasped at the girth and slid the tip through Emma's wetness, coating it and teasing at her hole. Emma kept her head down, but turned slightly to look back at her.

"How about a treat now?"

"Yes, god," Emma moaned, pushing her hips back against Regina's magic cock. "Please."

Regina eased the cock inside her tight hole and she moaned loudly at the feel of her wrapped around her, how wet she was, how ready she was to be fucked into oblivion. It definitely wasn't how she imagined their first time, but Emma wasn't objecting at all and neither was she. She bit her bottom lip because she just knew that this was the beginning of a very interesting relationship, especially when it came to the more intimate sides. Never had she found a match in bed, but as things progressed, she was finding that Emma was more than just her match in bed she was the perfect companion.

Regina gripped on to her hips tightly, sliding the cock fully inside of her and she held still and firm, allowing Emma a moment to adjust to the feel and for herself to regain some sense of composure as the feel of being buried six inches deep inside of Emma almost caused her to tumble over the edge.

"Do you like it hard, Emma?" Regina asked throatily, jerking slightly to move the cock inside of her tight hole. "Hard and fast or sweet and slow?"

"Hard."

Regina responded by sliding almost out of her completely before slamming her magic cock hard and deep back inside of her. She continued to fuck her, finding a rhythm as Emma pushed back against her every single time. It was hard, it was raw, and it turned Regina on immensely knowing she had that power, that control over Emma in that very moment. She could barely hold back as she felt her orgasm building steadily and she gripped tighter on to Emma's hips, pulling her back harder with every thrust.

Emma was grasping at the duvet, her wrists straining against the cuffs. Regina didn't slow down and instead she fucked her harder, deeper, unable to hold back for any longer, her orgasm crashing through her body in a violent burst that left her shaking and holding on to Emma as if she was her anchor keeping her tethered to reality. She could feel her cum dripping down her thighs and she reached around to rub over Emma's clit in time to her still hard and deep thrusts.

"Fuck," Emma cried out. "Harder, my Queen, _harder_."

Her thrusts became erratic as she pounded into Emma harder and harder. The sound of skin against skin echoed throughout the room as the bed creaked and rocked with every hard thrust and Regina was lost within the moment, lost within the feel of Emma and the sounds that both escaped past their lips. Her grip on Emma's hip tightened and her fingers circled fast over her clit and Emma cried out, pushing herself back harder until they truly danced on the edge between pain and pleasure.

Regina came again suddenly as she felt Emma's cunt pulsate around her magic cock. She struggled to hold on to the spell, just until Emma finally came herself, but the spell was wearing off as it was meant to, and she groaned as they collapsed on the bed together and her clit throbbed, deliciously sore from pounding Emma into oblivion.

"Regina," Emma murmured, her voice muffled by the duvet and Regina eased off of her just enough to allow her to roll on to her back. "That was…Jesus, that was unlike anything I expected from you."

"Is that right?" Regina asked, her tone sounding so very unsure. "Was it all right, Emma?"

"Did you hear me complaining?"

"No."

"You're going to have to show me how to do that next time," Emma said and she snapped her fingers, removing the cuffs from her wrists and she wrapped her arms around Regina's body. "Only when I'm fucking you, I want you on top, riding me until we both can't take it anymore."

"That can be arranged."

"Now?"

"No," Regina replied and she nuzzled her nose against Emma's lightly. "I want to be with just you. I—I have no idea what came over me when I used that spell."

"I came all over you," Emma quipped and she leaned up to kiss Regina slowly and deeply. "I want to do it again, but right now…" Emma trailed off as she rolled them over with ease. "Right now I want to taste you. God, I need to fucking taste you."

Emma was quick to move between her legs, spreading them as she greedily and hungrily licked over her pussy. Regina's whole body was in tune to Emma and it felt as if her tongue was everywhere all at once. She could feel the magic brewing in the air between them, little by little and she closed her eyes and gripped at the duvet tightly as Emma plunged her tongue deep inside her.

Emma didn't tease her, not in the way she'd teased Emma before. Regina couldn't hold back her moans, crying out Emma's name whenever she sucked hard on her tender, swollen clit. Her hands moved from the duvet to the back of Emma's head just as her hips jerked up from the bed, another orgasm quickly building inside of her. Emma moved her lips to her inner thigh, marking her as she plunged two fingers deep inside of her hard.

"Oh gods," Regina cried out as Emma sucked her skin a little harder, causing her whole body to shudder in pleasurable desire.

Her body began to twitch, her orgasm, while strong, was drawn out slowly by Emma's hard yet languid thrusts. A shiver ran down her spine as Emma licked over her tender flesh where she had marked her as hers and she hummed contently as Emma buried her fingers knuckle deep and began to kiss up her body, placing hot and wet kisses along the way.

"You are amazing," Emma murmured against her lips. "So. Fucking. Amazing."

"Was this what you had in mind, Emma?" Regina asked. "For a new tradition?" She playfully nipped at Emma's bottom lip. "Emma?"

"Yes," she murmured and she wiggled her fingers that were still buried inside of her. "Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I make love to you now?" Emma asked quietly and Regina nodded as she threaded her fingers through Emma's hair. "I do love you, you know."

"I know, Emma."

"I want to show you how much," she continued and she slipped her fingers out slowly. "I want to show you every day in every way."

Regina moaned as Emma moved to slide her cunt over hers and she rolled her hips up against Emma's and spread her legs, opening herself to her lover fully. They kissed deeply as they moved fluidly together, embracing the moment as they clung to one another. Emma reached for her hand and they intertwined their fingers, gripping hard as they brought one another to the edge quickly once again. Regina cried out Emma's name against her lips, her body arching into hers as her orgasm rippled through her entire body.

Emma's body twitched as she stilled her thrusts and she moaned contently as she loosened her grip on Regina's hand while Regina used the other to stroke down her back. She couldn't help but smile as Emma laid her head down on her shoulder, her lips lazily kissing over her neck just below her ear.

Regina's body was sated, sore in every delicious way, yet as she felt Emma begin to move against her just a little, she wanted more, so much more. She kissed her distracting her just for a moment before she rolled her on to her back and straddled her hips. She leaned back with a smirk and guided Emma's hands over her thighs and up her abdomen.

"I love the way your hands feel when you touch me," she whispered huskily and she licked over her bottom lip as she slid her cunt against Emma's pubic bone. "I love the way your body feels against mine, Emma. I love how I can feel our magic intertwining as we fuck, as we make love. But there's something I haven't told you yet," she said and she leaned back down and whispered over her lips. "I love you too, Emma Swan, and I am so far from being done with you tonight. In fact, we have only just begun this new _tradition_ of ours."

"Best Halloween ever."

"Oh, is that right?" Regina chuckled lightly. "Care to make it one that will be next to impossible to top next year, Emma?" She asked and Emma nodded eagerly. "Trick-or-treat, my love?"

"Treat," Emma murmured and Regina moved to whisper the incantation for the spell and lifted up slightly as Emma murmured the words against her cheek.

Regina threw her head back as she reached between them to grasp at the new addition between Emma's thighs and she guided it inside of herself, amazed at how big it felt inside her, how tight she felt around it. She bit her bottom lip as she began to ride her, keeping her movements slow at first and taking her in as deep as she could take her.

They fucked and made love long into the night, until their bodies were spent and they could hardly keep their eyes open any longer. As far as traditions went, as Regina drifted off to sleep, she began to dream of all the other new traditions they would make in the future together and the memories that would last for the rest of their lives they no doubt would be spending together as one…


End file.
